


Fecund

by the_gabih



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gabih/pseuds/the_gabih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder... are you trying to give the baby a sibling, Dean? Looking to get yourself heavy with child before I’ve so much as birthed this one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fecund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messestogether](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=messestogether).



Benny’s thrusts move them both, causing the springs of the old mattress to squeak in protest beneath them, but it’s Dean who’s gasping, moaning, mewling, Dean who’s whimpering and writhing against Castiel as he holds him close. He’s gorgeous like this, spread out and wanton for Benny’s cock, and while Castiel is exhausted and already sated after they cornered him after dinner, Benny kissing him and stroking his baby belly while Dean dropped to his knees and proceeded to give his best go at sucking Castiel’s brains out by way of his dick, he can still appreciate the sight that’s in front of him now.

Dean’s breath puffs out over his skin in short pants, making Castiel’s own breath catch at the feel of it against his newly-developing and sensitive breasts, and he strokes his hands through the other man’s short-cut hair, runs a thumb over his cheek. Benny’s grinning down at them both, broad and proud as anything of his boys, splayed out as they are beneath him, with Dean helpless in the face of his prowess and Castiel bearing its tangible results. Castiel smiles back, indulgent, because he has every right to be, and bends his head to murmur in Dean’s ear.

“I wonder... are you trying to give the baby a sibling, Dean? Looking to get yourself heavy with child before I’ve so much as birthed this one?”

Dean’s eyes flick to his, and Castiel thinks he may well have hit the nail on the head. He’s seen the way Dean looks at him- not just fond, not just loving, but covetous. Jealous, even. Wanting what he has, for all that Castiel spends what feels like half the day either crouched over the toilet or aching or both.

Benny chuckles, and bends to press a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “Well, far be it from me to deny you that, sugar.” Castiel doesn’t have to be looking at him to know the moment his thrusts pick up speed- he can feel it, for one thing, and hear it in the hitched gasp and the drawn out moan it gets from Dean, wavering slightly as he’s fucked the tiniest bit further up the mattress every moment. Castiel shifts, wary of the pressure on the bump, not to mention the twinge in his chest as Dean presses against it, but continues to hold him, stroking him and pressing kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, avoiding his wide-open mouth as the boy gasps and pants for air and occasionally looking down to where Benny’s cock is slamming home.

He can’t quite reach far enough to help Dean along the road to finishing, unfortunately enough, but Benny catches his look and reaches a hand down, and so Castiel bends his head again. “You’d look so good like that, too,” he continues, “so beautiful, all swollen and fecund with child.”

“Fecund,” Dean gasps, sparing a little attention from his own pleasure to shoot Castiel an incredulous look, “fecund, _really?”_ But Benny’s busily working at his cock and Castiel continues with his murmuring, undaunted and growing progressively filthier with his musings on what could be done with Dean’s gravid belly and Benny’s penchant for leaving his seed all over them, and it takes less than a minute for Dean to come, gasping and writhing and clutching at the sheets as Benny groans his own completion behind him.

Castiel waits it out, shifts around obligingly while the other two tumble into their typical pile of post-coital drowsiness and (in Dean’s case) clinginess until they’re settled and sleepy and just this side of too warm. “So,” he says consideringly. “I would say there’s space on the boat for an extra crib.”

Dean looks up blearily, and a little disbelievingly. Benny just hums. “I should say so. Might have to shift a few things, but we could make room.”

“Seriously?” says Dean. “I mean, we don’t have to- I could wait...”

“You could,” Castiel agrees. “But only if you wanted to. And I think the baby would do well to have a sibling its age.”

Dean stares at him, then at Benny, and is met with smiles on both sides. “Seriously?” he asks again.

“Whatever you want, darlin’,” Benny assures him, leaning in for a kiss and to grope Dean’s ass until he squirms. “I know I’ll be more’n happy to help with putting it there.”

Castiel murmurs agreement, tucking himself in around his lovers, and Dean goes quiet for a while before he nods. “Okay then. I- I’d like that.”


End file.
